


Lost In Time BETA

by HeirOfGay (cosmical)



Category: Homestuck, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-28 21:36:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20432819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmical/pseuds/HeirOfGay
Summary: Dave finds himself in a weird place, where monsters can talk and flowers can smile. As he goes through the ruins, he attempts to question Frisk. Who knows, they might know more than they let on.





	Lost In Time BETA

When Dave opened his eyes, he was more than surprised to find that he was falling. He heard nothing but wind rushing past his ears as he rapidly decended into a dark oblivion. The light disappearing from above him as he plunged into an abyss that seemed to go on for an eternity. His breathing became scarce as he found himself panicking. What if he reached the ground? He hoped he would die impact.

Soon enough, a patch of yellow flowers came into view. His eyes widened and he braced himself for his impending death. He raised his arms to cover his face, like it would save him from his gruesome fate. He hit the ground with a soft pat, and not the bone cracking, spine shattering sensation he was expecting.

He had lived.

The fall was a long one, and he didn't die. That didn't mean his body wasn't unbelievably sore. Soft bed of flowers or not, falling from that high surely would have killed him. He sat up and glanced around at his surroundings, finding everything but the patch of flowers submerged in darkness. Somehow, the light from above shone down on Dave and the flowers, despite the abyss Dave thought he was going to die in just moments before.

He began to stand up, only to be interrupted from someone quite literally falling on top of him. He was face down in grass and flowers, groaning and in pain. The person squeeked in surprise and quickly got off of him. He slowly pushed off of the ground and sat up again, wincing at the bruises he could feel forming. He silently cursed himself for his tendency to get injured easily.

The person who had fallen on him could be no more than ten years old. Short, choppy brown hair, almond shaped eyes. They wore a blue wool sweater with two purple horizontal stripes, and brown khaki shorts. Dave couldn't tell whether they were male or female, and couldn't be bothered to ask, not when their rapidly signing words to Dave with an apologetic look on their face.

"Whoa there kid, slow down. Can't understand you." Dave laughed humorlessly at their embarrassed expression. They sighed, seemingly regaining their composure before pointing at Dave and making an 'ok' sign with their hands. Dave realized they were asking if he was okay.

Dave nodded and repeated the 'ok' sign, "Just peachy," He replied and smirked for kicks. The kid nodded, satisfied, and stared at Dave. It took a few moments for Dave to realize he didn't have his shades on, the light around him suddenly excruciatingly bright. His eyes widened as he glanced around frantically. He found his precious aviators om the outskirts of the patch of grass and flowers. He scrambled to pick them up.

With his shades secured on his face, he turned back to the kid who was looking at him warily. He tilted his head, and the kid shook their head. Well okay then. Years of living with Bro really did give him the ability to communicate without words. What the fuck.

The two stood in silence for a moment, before Dave broke it by asking for the kids name. Dave realized his mistake a split second after he voiced his question and mentally kicked himself. They didn't seemed to mind though. They picked some flowers and began spelling with the petals. 'Frisk' was their name, and to Dave's dismay, it still was not clear on their gender.

After gathering the flower petals and throwing them at Dave, Frisk tilted their head at Dave, expectantly.

"Oh uh, Dave." He relayed. Frisk grinned at him and stuck their hand out for a handshake. Dave obliged lazily. "Do you know where we are?" Dave asked after the handshake. Frisk nodded in reply, but didn't elaborate. Lucky for Dave he was used to this from Bro, so he didn't say anything more when Frisk began walking towards a doorway he didn't realize was hidden in the darkness.

Dave followed silently, slightly confused, and scared, but he didn't let that show. Sburb has taught him expect anything, and that he did when he met a talking, yellow flower. Much like the ones in the room they just left but bigger. He looked surprised and slightly confused at Dave's presence, but didn't even bat an eye at Frisk. Odd. A flower can make facial expressions.

In a blink of an eye, the flowers' surprised expression was replaced with a grin. "Howdy!" He greeted the two of you with an overly happy voice that was scratchy. This was so weird.

"I'm Flowey! Flowey the flower."

Something wasn't right about this flower, but Dave was curious. Flowey was such an obvious name it was almost ironic, so Dave allowed him to continue like the gentleman he was.

"You're new to the underground, ain't cha?" Flowey asked and tilted his weird flower head.

"Well no shit." Dave quipped. Dave noted that this place was called the Underground.

The flower frowned, and turned to Frisk. "Where'd you pick up this dirtbag? Did ya finally get tired of Chara?" He drawled, and rolled his eyes. Dave glanced at Frisk. The kid was frowning and shuffling, kicking awkwardly at the brown - almost black - dirt beneath them.

"Don't tell me you actually don't know where he came from. I swear, Frisk, you really are so stupid sometimes."

Frisk's frown only seemed to deepen, and Dave felt himself feeling distressed. What was this guys deal? Talking to a kid like that? He pursed his lips, "damn, don't go insulting the kid like that, dude." He cut in when Flowey looked like he was about to continue, "Even I don't remember how or why I'm here. Hell, I don't even remember the events that led to me falling."

Flowey stared hard at Dave, and suddenly his surroundings changed. Everything went black, to a gridlike area with Frisk and Dave on one side and Flowey on the other. In front of Dave were four tabs - options.

FIGHT ACT ITEM MERCY

Dave glanced at Frisk, and noticed there was a bright red heart in the centre of their chest. Dave looked at himself, to see a dark red heart with the Time Aspect symbol in the middle.

"See that heart?" Flowey's scratchy, annoying voice returned. "That your soul! The very culmination of your being."

Well that answered that question.

Flowey frowned again, before a menu popped up with Dave's name on it.

[ DAVE  
LV 20  
HP 100/100  
ATK 15  
DEF 20 ]

Flowey made a shocked noise, his mouth falling open. "What- how? I don't-" He struggled to find the words to say, while Frisk stared at Dave, confused. Dave looked between the two, stonefaced.

"What's the problem?" He asked, put off by their worried expressions.

Flowey shut himself up and glared at Dave, "how are you level 20? Who did you kill to get that far already? Who are you?"

Dave raised his hand to stop the flower from asking any more questions, "wait hold up. Kill?" He frowned, "I didn't kill anyone, what the fuck?"

Flowey scoffed, "yeah, okay there, bucko. How else did you get to that level?" Dave merely shrugged, and opened his mouth, but Flowey cut him off. "I mean- I knew something was off the moment I saw you. You're not even supposed to be here, this isn't the way it goes."

"What are you talking about?"

"You're an anomaly, dumbass! You're already screwing up the timeline by existing." In a flash, a bunch of little white pellet-like bullets appeared around Frisk and Dave. Frisk held onto Dave's arm, inching closer to avoid the pellets. Flowey laughed, "Might as well kill you both, so Frisk can reset and get you out of here!"

"DIE!"

The pellets were beginning to inch closer at a fast rate, and Dave was panicking once more. He wasn't in his session anymore, and by the looks of it, not even in his universe. He couldn't use his flight powers; Dave concluded after he tried, and he couldn't time travel as far as he could tell. He was screwed.

Just as the pellets were just centimeters away from touching Frisk, a literal ball of fire shot at Flowey. He shouted in pain as he was blown away by the fire blast. A quiet, concerned "oh dear" followed after Flowey's demise.

"What a terrible creature, torturing such poor, innocent youth." A goat woman dressed in a thick, bluish purple dress had said while approaching the two humans. Dave was so confused. So this was a place with talking monsters?

"Do not be afraid, children. I am Toriel, caretaker of the ruins. I pass through this place everyday to see if anyone has fallen down. You two are the first to come here in a long time!"

Toriel smiled warmly at the two human, holding out her giant paw, "Come! I will guide you through the catacombs," she said. Frisk took her paw in their tiny hand, pulling Dave along by the sleeve of his hoodie. He didn't object. "This way." Toriel said, and Dave got a motherly vibe radiating off of her. She led them through a doorway, holding Frisks hand while Frisk pulled Dave along.

Frisk stopped when they passed by a glowing, yellow star in front of some staircases. Toriel payed no attention to the star, and waited for Frisk. Dave saw another menu pop up in front of Frisk, saying they saved. Dave tilted his head ever-so-slightly, intrigued. Once Frisk was done, they rushed up to Toriel, taking her paw again and dragging Dave once more.

The trio entered another room, which had six grey slabs of stones that looked like buttons on the floor, and a lever on the far side of the wall. Toriel patted Frisk's head win her other paw, "Welcome to your new home, young ones."

She let go of Frisk's hand, "the Ruins are full of puzzles. One must solve them to move from room to room." She made a show of solving the puzzle in the room, pressing all buttons but two, and pulling the lever on the wall. "Pleas acquaint yourselves with them!"

Toriel then began to lead the two through the various rooms of the ruins. In the next room, Dave deliberately pulled the lever that wasn't marked, which caused Toriel to become distressed. Frisk stuck their tounge out at Dave and flipped the right levers, and Toriel praised the both of them regardless of Dave's attempt to get on her nerves.

Soon, Toriel had to leave, claiming she had a surprise waiting for them back at her house after she tested their independence She asked them to wait for her while she gets it ready, and so you do for a while, before Frisk starts to get restless.

"Yo kid, hold on there. Goat mom told us to stay put." Dave said as Frisk got up from the sitting position they were previously in. Frisk huffed and crossed their arms, making Dave snort in amusement. "Sit down, let's talk. I have a lot of questions for you."

Frisk did as they were told, sitting across from Dave where he was sitting, his back against the wall. They tilted their head and pointed to their mouth.

"Right, yeah." Dave figeted, and looked around the hallway which you were sitting in. He caught sight of a stick in the corner and got up to retrieve it, handing it to Frisk. "You can write with it." He said when Frisk looked at him curiously.

Frisk made an "oh" face and gestured, indicating they wanted Dave to go on. Dave sat back down and cleared his throat, sitting all businesslike in a way that made Frisk giggle quietly.

"Okay so, first off, what did the flower mean when he said you would reset?" Dave asked and Frisk shifted uncomfortably. "Yes, we're staring with the toughies." He added.

They sighed and began to etch into the stone ground wih the stick, which proved to be surprisingly effective.

'I can reset the timeline, or create more, I guess.'

Dave nodded as he watched you write, reading. He hummed, "How?"

'Through my Determination? I've always had this power.'

Dave nodded again, "what is this place?"

'The underground, where monsters lived. There was a war and the humans won and banished the monsters under this mountain.'

"How did Flowey know you already?"

'He can remember the resets.'

"Weird." Dave said. Frisk nodded in agreement.

"How do the resets work?" Dave asked after a silence in which he took to think of his next question.

'After I finish a route, I can choose to reset and start over to experience the underground again.'

"Routes?"

'There are three. Based on my actions, I can control on whether or not the I save the monsters and get them to the overworld, and kill the king and leave myself.'

"What about the last one?"

Frisk stopped, suddenly gripping the stick roughly. Their bottom lip quivered, and Dave patted their shoulder, comforting them.

'Promise you won't hate me?'

"Promise."

'I kill every monster in the underground, and Chara takes over and destroys the world.'

Dave was silent for a long moment, which worried Frisk. They began to tear up, startling Dave. He went into panic mode, "Hey, shit- Frisk, don't cry. I don't hate you. I've probably done worse- hell I've decapitated my brother once. How fucked up is that? It's okay, you're okay."

Frisk wiped at their eyes and smiled a tearful smile at Dave.

"Who's Chara?" Dave changed the subject so Frisk wouldn't cry.

'Asriel's adopted human sibling. They're dead, but they talk to me. In the genocide route-' Frisk grimaced as they wrote that, '-we both become unstable. We only ever did that route once, and never again.'

Dave saw Frisk tearing up again and frowned. The kid is what, only ten? A ten year old has that much power over a world of monsters. Dave found Frisk odd, but he also realized that he believed every word they said. It's not really surprising, considering the things he experienced while playing Sburb.

"So what's Chara like?"

'Kind of rude, but they mean well. They're actually mad at you because you stole the narrative from them. Whatever that means.'

"Wait how the fuck-"

"Children!" Toriel returned, the motherly vibe hitting Dave at full force. Frisk quickly scribbled the stick over their writing . They got up, brushing some dust off their shorts. Dave followed suit, waving at Toriel with a yawn.

"I apologize for taking so long. Although I don't think you were too bored, considering your conversation over there." Toriel gestured to Frisks' writing on the stone. "A dog got into my ingredients!" Toriel covered her mouth and frowned, looking disappointed. "Ah, I've spoiled the secret. Well then, I have been baking something for your enjoyment!" Toriel grinned beckoned the two humans forward. "Let's go, before it gets cold!"

"Oh nice, food. I'm starving."

Once the two humans and the goatlike monster made it through the ruins, they were met face to face with a cozy looking home. Toriel smiled and opened the door, guiding the two of them inside. The walls and floor were a shade of pastel yellow that was surprisingly easy on the eyes. There was a smell that smelt similar to cinnamon and something else Dave couldn't name.

"Make yourselves at home." Toriel said, and Frisk yawned. "Oh dear, the two of you must be exhausted!" She looked at the two, concerned. She gestured to the hallway to the left of her, "this way. You shall get some rest."

Dave pouted at not being able to get food, but he was feeling really fucking tired. He followed after Frisk, into the hallway. Frisk looked around with a sense of familiarity, and Dave knew Frisk didn't lie abut anything.

Dave followed Frisk into a small room with two beds. Frisk pointed at Dave and then one of the beds. Exhausted, Dave climbed into one of the beds, neglecting to remove his sunglasses, and closed his eyes. It took a while, but he was able to fall asleep to the scent of Butterscotch and Cinnamon.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a draft. I have the full story in my computer files. Think of this as a preview.


End file.
